Protectors
The Protectors were the elders of the villagers of Okoto. They lived in villages around the island. There were six types, each corresponding to the six regions of Okoto, respectively: the Protector of Fire, Protector of Jungle, Protector of Water, Protector of Ice, Protector of Stone, and Protector of Earth. History The Protectors have existed since ancient times, with each Protector defending their respective region and with all six working together to defend the entire island. Several ancient Protectors also fought alongside Ekimu and Makuta, who provided them with their armor, weapons, and the Protector Masks which were passed down from father to son (or daughter) down through the generations. Among the foes faced by the Mask Makers and some of the Protectors of old were the Skull Raiders, a band of pirates whom they drove into one of Okoto's mountain ranges. Later, a group of Protectors attended the last Festival of Masks to be held before the Battle of the Mask Makers; between the former event and the latter, they collected Elemental Crystals from the Elemental Creatures in order to provide power for the Golden Masks of Power that would later be worn by the Toa. These Protectors also accompanied Ekimu to the Temple of Time when he went to don the Mask of Time, and later brought his comatose body back to the City of the Mask Makers for interment. Over the ensuing centuries, various Protectors recovered the scattered Golden Masks and hid them in shrines in their various regions. Eventually, the threat of the Skull Spiders forced the most recent generation of Protectors to gather at the Temple of Time, where they recited the Prophecy of Heroes around the Mask of Time in order to summon the Toa. Some time later, the Toa arrived, and each Protector guided their respective Toa to their Golden Masks; after the Toa recovered them, they and the Protectors parted ways. The Protectors later reunited near the city, in order to enter it and provide aid to the Toa as needed; after braving the city's underbelly, rescuing Harvali, and facing the Lord of Skull Spiders, they found Ekimu and the Toa. The Protectors and other Okotans subsequently took up residence in the city, where they continued to share tales of the heroism of the Toa even after they departed. List of Protectors Previous *Mamuk *Uganu *Agarak *Owaki *Kerato *Etoku Current *Narmoto *Izotor *Vizuna *Kivoda *Nilkuu *Korgot Set Information Six Protector sets (listed above) were released in 2015, each representing one of the six village elders and are priced at $9.99USD ($15.00AUSD) each. Trivia *Each generation of Protectors is visually identical to the preceding and succeeding ones; as such, the toys can represent any generation of Protectors. *Between Revenge of the Skull Spiders and Battle of the Mask Makers, three ancient Protector names were changed: Udapo was replaced with Uganu, Epolim with Etoku, and Owa with Owaki. The latter work also featured statues of the ancient Protectors accompanied by other names, the significance of which has not been elaborated upon: **Fire: Flammik **Ice: Buzkayo **Jungle: Jagiri **Water: Bumonda **Stone: Rokreng **Earth: Droton See Also *Gallery:Protectors Category:Species